Equipment and Materials List
ATI Fluid ATI fluid is a flammable liquid used by the Robinsons. There is plenty of it in the Jupiter 2's tanks. They use it as a herbicide in their attempt to beat back giant alien plants and rescue Judy (“Attack of the Monster Plants”). Astral Degree An astral degree was a unit of measurement used in navigation. It was mentioned in “Time Merchant.” Astrocycle An astrocycle'' ''was a unit of measurement. It was used in one episode of Lost in Space ''(“Deadliest of the Species”). Astrogator The '''astrogator' is circular, domed console located at the center of the flight deck of the Jupiter 2. Its purpose was to plot and maintain the ship’s course. It was equipped with manual override controls so that the pilot could alter the pre-set course when necessary. It was also very susceptible to small magnetic influences, as seen when Dr. Smith uses a magnetized ring to alter the ship's course surreptitiously. Central Incubator The central incubator was a device referred to by Arcon. On his planet, people are hatched from eggs. Similar incubators were mentioned in connection with the Zon culture. Central Turbomechanism The central turbomechanism is a device in the Robot that has some role in mediating the Robot’s feelings. It is part of all robots—although not all robots are programmed for emotion ("Deadliest of the Species”). Cobalt Magnesium Cobalt magnesium'' ''is a substance required for the Jupiter 2's plant purifier. Cosmium Cosmium is a chemical element or alloy used for parts of the hull of the Jupiter 2. It is mentioned in the episode “Revolt of the Androids.” It should not be confused with cosmonium, an explosive chemical mined on Priplanus in “Blast Off into Space.” Cosmonium Cosmonium, according to Nerim, was the quintessence of the living force. Will Robinson described it as looking like “little bits of sun.” The powerful and valuable substance was extracted from ore. Nerim was prospecting for it and a few small bottles would be valuable enough for him to retire. Dr. Smith believed that cosmonium could give him eternal life. It had the unexpected ability of bringing to life the statue Spirit of Space. The statue then craved more cosmonium. Deep Thrust Telescopic Probes The Deep Thrust Telescopic Probes established Alpha Centauri as the only star to contain a habitable planet within range of human technology capable of supporting human life in both the unaired and aired pilots. Although the probes are never seen in the series, three fan reference manuals show the probes and depict them as saucer shaped vessels. Disintegrator capsules Disintegrator capsules '''are a weapon used by the Robinsons; the resemble small metal boxes ("Revolt of the Androids"). Deutronium '''Deutronium is a fuel used by the Jupiter 2. Don West was mining for it when he was interrupted by tremors caused by Nerim's prospecting for cosmonium (“Blast Off Into Space”). The number of canisters needed for a flight ranges from five to seven. Diode Timer The diode timer is a component of the Robot. Its function is analogous to the human heart. If the Robot is not recharged for a significant period, the diode timer will stop and he will cease to operate (“Trip Through the Robot”). Recharging used not to be a problem, as at one point earlier in the series the Robot had solar cells, but these were obviously removed by the time of “Trip Through The Robot.” Hyper-atomic Missile A hyper-atomic missile is a type of advanced weapon used by many alien cultures as well as by humans. Hyperdrive The Jupiter 2 goes into hyperdrive when the Robot smashes a panel on the astrogator, suggesting that it is a phenomenon rather than a propulsion system. Later in the series, the Robinsons must have learned to exploit the phenomenon as in some episodes it is obvious that they must be travelling faster than light. Hyperlaser Beam A hyper-laser beam is a weapon used by the Sobram civilization. Apparently nothing (or nearly nothing) could withstand a hyper-laser beam. Explosions occur in the device when it is activated. Intergalactic Probe 22 Intergalactic Probe 22 was possibly heading towards the Siribidus Galaxy or at least stopping there to refuel. The Alpha Control Reference Manual says that probes of this type would actually be utilized as space arks to transport people to the colony on Alpha Centauri, but this is not mentioned in the series. Laser Weapons Laser Weapons are a type of weapon carried on the Jupiter 2. They come in both rifle and pistol configurations. In the second season of Lost in Space the older lasers were replaced with new versions, although the first season versions were still occasionally used. Matter Analyzer The matter analyzer was a scanning device aboard the Jupiter 2. It is used to identify matter in space such as asteroids and cosmic dust. It is also used as a telescope-like device in the third season. Memory Machine The memory machine is a device used by the Galactic Tribunal of Justice to scan people’s memories. It can only pick up one person’s point of view, yet it is shown in third person. Model 56 Tauron Computer The Model 56 Tauron Computer is a piece of equipment used in robots that is advanced beyond analog and digital technology. Verda incorrectly assumed that the Robinsons’ Robot possessed one (“The Android Machine”). The Model 56 could have originated with the Tauron species from the planet Tauron. R-14 Transistor Unit The R-14 transistor unit '''is a device used in the Jupiter 2's computer system, mentioned in “The Flaming Planet.” Radio Telescope The '''radio telescope, as seen in the unaired pilot “No Place to Hide,” is a electronic device aboard the Gemini 12 spaceship.Will Robinson uses the radio telescope to view the perilous situation his father, John Robinson, and pilot Major West (then known as Dr. West) are in. The footage was later reused in "There Were Giants in the Earth.” Unlike actual radio telescopes, the Robinsons’ was able to provide pictures and sound from great distances. Radion Rockets Radion rockets are a type of missile used by the Sobram civilization in “The Flaming Planet.” The rockets are not visible when they make impact in the episode, appearing only as explosions. Superatomic Oraxium Overdrive Space Enforcer Claudius’ spaceship is equipped with a superatomic oraxium overdrive, which allows his ship to travel throughout the universe at high velocity, and provides a practically inexhaustible fuel supply. It has a power core similar to the Jupiter 2's, but whenever the ship manoeuvres, it uses rockets fired from an unseen area of the ship overhead. It is unclear if these are connected with this drive or just secondary methods of propulsion. Thruster Control The thruster control is a component installed in the astrogator of a spaceship which controls the ship's thrusters. These work on both human built and alien ships (Blast Off Into Space). Dr. Smith once stole a thruster control from the astrogator of the Jupiter 2 in order to gamble with Mr. Nerim for cosmonium, thus endangering the Jupiter 2's escape from Priplanus. The Jupiter 2 includes at least five of these (the Jupiter 2 propulsion specifications says that it includes nine of them). Transistors Transistors are fundamental components used in both the Robot and various other mechanical devices. Transistoroids A transistoroid is a component of The Robot. Its function is unknown. (See “Trip Through the Robot”). Unit 12, RDS Remote Unit Unit 12, RDS Remote Unit, constructed by the Andromedan civilization, created Verda. It is unclear what RDS stands for—either yet another name for the CDS, or somethinng else entirely.